Daddy's Lil Slut
by Hana Verrier
Summary: Clint has had enough of Tony's playboy ways, tonight he is going to claim what's his. Top Clint x Bottom Tony, heavy slash, Daddy kink


**Warnings: Heavy smut, language, Daddy kink, Top Clint, Bottom Tony.**

**Pairings: Tony/OFC flirting, Clint/Tony relationship (pre slash, then slash)**

**Summary: Clint decides tonight he's gonna stake his claim on Tony, who is perfectly happy with this.**

Clint watched Tony flirting with the _Vanity Fair_ reporter with a mental sneer, infuriated. He and Tony weren't together, not even close, but Clint knew that Tony had no intentions of sleeping with the girl. Whilst the billionaire may be oblivious to the archers feelings, he knew that Coulson didn't like it when the team flirted with civilians.

As Tony placed his hand on the arm of the stupid little girl, Clint's patience snapped. He stalked over to Tony, ripping the playboys hand off the bimbo, ignoring the "_Hey!_" of protest from Tony, before pulling him away from the gala, through the darkened corridors and into an unoccupied room.

Locking the door behind him, Clint pushed Tony until he was bent face first over a table, insinuating himself behind him tightly, his hands clasped in a bruising grip over Tony's hips.

"What the actual fuck Barton!" hissed Tony, attempting to move, but the strong grip of the muscular archer halted all his attempts, and all he ended up doing was grinding back on Clint. "You were flirting with that...fucking _slut_ and I've had enough. You are mine Tony, and no one else can have you" growled Clint, latching his lips, and his teeth, onto Tony's neck, worrying the skin there before biting down harshly, sucking a dark bruise on the billionaire's neck. Tony moaned breathlessly, now purposefully grinding on the archer.

"Fuck yes okay, _fuck_ I've waited for this so long" breathed Tony, pushing his plush round ass against Clint's hardening groin, iliciting another growl and a harsh grind of the archers covered cock on his ass. Tony moaned again "_FUCK_, Clint, please, fuck me, I'm yours so take me, use me, just please _fuck me_" cried Tony loudly,

Clint growled again, biting at Tony's neck again "_Yessss, gonna fuck you so hard_, make you _Mine,_ no one else gonna fuck you, all mine" the archer said darkly, working Tony's pants down over his ass. He was unsurprised that Tony was commando, that was so typical. "Look at you, you little slut, not even wearing underwear, you wanna be fucked so bad don't you" growled Clint again, once more harshly grinding his rock hard cock against the billionaire's bared ass, smirking widely at the desperate whimper that followed.

"Please Clint, please please please fuck me, I need it so bad, wanna be your slut" wailed Tony, his erection stuck between his body and the table, his hands now pinned above his head by one of the archer's, with a whispered hiss of keep them there. Tony moaned as Clint's hand grabbed his ass, kneading the cheeks one at a time, before a harsh smack was dealt to each. "Lube?" asked Clint, to which Tony answered there was some in his pants pocket.

Clint retrieved the lube, smacking Tony's plump ass again, before uncapping the little bottle and squirting some onto his fingers, spreading it around a little before his hand descended to Tony's ass, sliding up and down the crack a couple times before coming to circle the billionaire's puckered hole. Tony whined and attempted to push back on the finger, earning another brutal slap to his reddened ass before the finger was suddenly thrust in to the knuckle, drawing forth a loud cry from Tony, followed by more begging for Clint to _fuck him now_. Clint smirked again, thrusting his finger a few times before inserting another, scissoring them and brushing against Tony's prostate.

Tony whimpered once more, his face as dark as his ass, and pushed back desperately against Clint's now three fingers, fucking himself onto them. Clint undid his slacks, pulling his cock free and jerking as he watched Tony's tight hole clenching around his fingers, before he pulled them out, lining his cock up and thrusting forward to the hilt, causing Tony to scream a moan of delight, and a "YES Clint, pleaseee" from the billionaire. Clint smirked and pulled out till just the tip was in, and said "You want Daddy's cock baby?" circling his hips in small circles, causing Tony to cry desperately, tears running down his face as he clenched around Clint's tip.

"Daddy, PLEASE, fuck me please I need it, I need your huge cock in me, Daddy please please please fuck me" babbled Tony, illiciting a dark smirk from Clint before he thrusted in to the hilt again, pounding into Tony with abandoned, the only noises in the room was the harsh slap of skin on skin, the squelch of Clint's cock drilling into Tony's tight, lubed up ass, and Clint's grunts mixed with Tony's cries and moans.

Clint fucked Tony at a punishing, brutal pace, before he bent so his body covered Tony's almost completely, biting Tony's neck and leaving dark purple bruises, before he growled into Tony's ear "You fucking love Daddy's big cock fucking your tight slutty ass don't you, you whore" drawing a wail from Tony, who nodded frantically, as Clint continued talking, filthy words falling from his mouth such as "Yeah you dirty slut, you love being my bitch don't you, should just keep my big cock in your ass, you'd like that wouldn't you, living solely for your Daddy's massive cock in your ass and your mouth. Want me to bend you over and fuck you wherever and whenever, where anyone can see or hear don't you, so they know who's Daddy's good slut. Everyone at this gala can hear you screaming for me, hear who's my good boy and who's your Daddy."

With every filthy word from his mouth, Tony whimpered desperately, nodding his head and moaning "Yes Daddy fuck please love your cock, need it, need it so _bad_." Clint growled as Tony tightened around his cock again, before he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. "You're gonna cum on my cock alone aren't you Baby, you gonna be a good boy and come on Daddy's cock alone?" he asked and Tony moaned again, screaming yes, before Clint pounded into him even harder, his hands tight in a bruising grip on Tony's hips. Just before he came, he roared at Tony to cum, and Tony did, his cum splattering over the table.

Feeling Tony clench impossibly tight around him, Clint roared again, before pushing his cock as deep into Tony as he could, leaning forward and attatching his teeth to Tony's neck, biting down harshly as he spilled his seed deep into Tony, thrusting loosely a few times to completely milk it all, before he stopped, resting almost completely on top of the babbling post orgasmic mess that was Tony, who was busy drooling, his eyes glazed over. Clint smirked and pulled Tony into a kiss, his tongue mapping every corner of the billionaire's mouth, leaving nothing unclaimed. Tony whimpered again in discomfort as Clint pulled out carefully, wiping his cock off on Tony's ass, before extracting something from his own pocket that he'd slipped in before he left, knowing he was gonna be fucking Tony tonight, and carefully pressed the small plug into Tony's slightly swollen rim, Tony whimpering again before it was all the way in.

"You're gonna keep Daddy's cum in you until we get back to yours" said Clint, tucking himself away and pulling Tony's pants up, buttoning them and doing up his belt. Tony leaned heavily on the slightly taller archer, wrapping his arms around Clint's neck and nuzzling into it, drawing a smirk from the archer who's arms wrapped around the billionaire's waist, pulling him close to him and gave Tony a gentle kiss. He and Tony left through a back way, Clint getting the car and pulling Tony into it, on his lap as he drove back to the Tower.

Once there he helped Tony to the penthouse, where Clint drew a bath in the ridiculously huge tub in the billionaire's en suite, and helped Tony out of his clothes, the billionaire still blissed and fucked out, nuzzling against the archer when pulled close. Clint allowed a soft smile to slip on his face as he and Tony, now both naked, slid into the bath. He pulled Tony against his chest, before carefully pulling the plug out, throwing it into the sink without looking to clean for later. Tony let out a sound like a purr as he snuggled up to Clint, blushing as Clint pressed gentle kisses to his lips. About 10 minutes later his eyes lost their glazed look and he blushed again, peaking at Clint through his eyelashes. Clint smiled gently down at him, kissing Tony's nose gently.

"Welcome back Baby, did you have a good time?" he asked. Tony smiled and nodded "Yeah, I didn't realise I needed that...thanks" he said quietly. Clint smiled again, nosing at Tony's hair. He pressed a kiss to Tony's head and then to his lips before saying "Don't worry, you're mine now and I'm yours, and I'll always be here when you need me. In case it wasn't obvious, I'm in love with you Tony," drawing a deep blush from the billionaire who smiled shyly at Clint "I'm in love with you too…" he whispered and Clint beamed, kissing Tony again.

Eventually Clint dried them both off and pulled Tony to bed, laying on his back with Tony curled onto his chest, smiling widely and listening to the archers heartbeat before they both drifted off to the first undisturbed sleep they'd both had in years.


End file.
